retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Sinking Sands Timeline
These quest lines start in The Sinking Sands. You'll find more quests at the same level range nearby in Maj'Dul; see the Maj'Dul Timeline. (recommended levels in brackets) Solo Quests The recommended levels on some of the following quests were raised in GU54 along with mob levels in Sinking Sands Kallon Ebbtide - on dock - a good introduction to this zone #Kallon's Vengeance (45) Chef Numair series Numair - at north croc hunter camp #Cooking Crocodiles (48) #Diggers for Dinner (47) #A Terrible Crime (47) #Scarabs and Spiders (48) Undead series Aliyyah the Embalmer - at south croc hunter camp #Unraveling the Mummies (47) #Grisly Gathering (47) #More Mummies? (50) #Osseous Investigations (52) #Undead Investigations (52) #Sul'Dal Studies (52) Carpet series This is the quest series to earn the ; it is no longer heroic, and can be soloed by players of the appropriate level after the Sinking Sands revamp. El'Khazi, Purveyor of Fine Carpets - at north croc hunter camp #Threads of the Desert (50) #Scouring the Sands (52) #Rocky Correspondence (55) #The Spirit of Ab'Zheri (57) Beetle Herding series Xilla Beetlebinder - at top of beach path #Beetle Herding - Act I (47) #Beetle Herding - Act II #Beetle Herding - Act III #Beetle Herding - Act IV #Beetle Herding - Act V #Beetle Herding - Act VI #Beetle Herding - Act VII #Beetle Herding - Final Act Part of the Ghassan the Trader Timeline Ghassan the Trader - at the dock *1. Hides for Ghassan (46) *2. Spice Delivery (46) *3. Venomous Venture (46) *4. Questionable Merchandise (47) *5. A Delicate Matter (46) *6. Another Employer (46) ** Scorpion Scrounging (51) *** available from Ghassan after speaking with Rashad in the next quest line Rashad - at the start of orc highway *7. The Search Begins (48) *8. The Lonely Crypt (50) *9. The Final Piece (52) continues with Sergeant Tuskin in the Ortallian camp in Pillars of Flame Additional solo quests On Pirate's Perch island (right-click and "rub" an ornamental metal lamp at #The Gauntlet of al-Azhar (45) Fahad Nuhayd - at north croc hunter camp #Stopping the Flow (47) : - becomes available after you have earned at least 10,000 faction with a Court (see below) Court Quests There are three major factions in Maj'Dul called Courts: The Court of Truth, the Coin and the Blades. Each Court has a headquarters in the city of Maj'Dul, and a representative on the beach in The Sinking Sands. The following quests are offered by the courts representatives in the Sinking Sands: Raising Court Faction To gain entry to the Court headquarters in Maj'Dul, you need 20,000 faction standing with that Court. You can earn faction points by doing the Sinking Sands quests listed above. Once you reach 20,000 faction, you will not receive any more quests in the Sinking Sands, and will be directed to a new representative in Maj'Dul for further faction quests. Alternatively, to gain faction directly, you can kill rival faction members in Maj'Dul, and turn in their Insignia Coins to the appropriate Court Counsel in the Tower of the Moon. Good standing with one of the Court factions brings the following benefits: * Gives you access to a banker, mender, broker, merchant, and quests within the Court headquarters in Maj'Dul. * Allows you to purchase a license to rent housing in Maj'Dul, and to be given the residence quest (which gives you the Call of Ro ability which is in addition to your call home). * With better faction standing, you can earn a special Title from the Court, and will be given a Court quest timeline, completion of which is necessary for the signature heroic quest Of Fate and Destiny. Note: You can do all three sets of Court quests in Sinking Sands if you just want to earn experience. However, this is counterproductive in terms of earning faction - you will end up with all three factions hostile to you. If Maj'Dul faction and/or residence is your goal, then choose one of the three Court NPCs, and do faction quests for that Court only. Category:Desert of Flames